lcs_knowledge_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Volume Purchasing Program (VPP)
Key benefits: • Receive financial incentives when you purchase VMware products in volume with discounts on eligible license products • Achieve budget predictability since discounts are guaranteed for up to two years • Simplify your acquisition of VMware software through a standardized purchasing program Entry Threshold: 250 points minimum Points Accumulation Period: '''Rolling 8 quarters '''Points Roll Off: '''Points earned in a given quarter will roll off the accumulated total on the first day of the 9th quarter '''Discounts: '''4 discount levels ranging from 4%–12% for points values ranging from 250–1,750 '''Discounts Available On: '''License Only '''Membership Info Membership Timeframe: Never expires, but a customer may be a VPP member with no active discounts in place. Affiliate benefits: '''Qualified affiliates can share accumulated VPP points and earned discounts. '''Online Tools: Membership Enrolment: '''Online portal where customers (or partners, on behalf of a customer) can enroll for a VPP membership. '''Configurator: '''Online tool that helps a customer or partner determine eligible discounts and the appropriate VPP-eligible products to use on a PO. '''Points Portal: Online portal where an enrolled VPP customer or named partner can log in to view their accumulated points total and eligible discount level. Points VMware has established and maintains a VPP point value for each available and eligible VMware product. For most products, one VPP point is roughly worth $100 USD or a similar amount in local currency. Point values may vary. The list of products and points can be found using the VPP Configurator. Points cannot be redeemed for VMware products or services. The point value of a given product is the same across all geographies. Points are rounded up to the nearest whole point. Points may deviate from our guideline for promotions. Example: vSphere Enterprise Plus is worth 35 VPP points no matter where, or in what currency, the product was purchased. Minimum Purchase Requirements: '''In order to qualify for a VPP discount and to accumulate points, a minimum subsequent purchase of 250 points or greater is required. Once a VPP customer has qualified for a VPP discount and maintains a balance minimum of 250 points, there is no minimum follow-on purchase requirement. '''Discounts: Discounts are only offered for the license portion of the purchase. There are four levels of discount for which VPP members may qualify. As illustrated in the example below, Level 1 (L1) represents the entry-level discount, with Level 4 (L4) representing the highest level of discount offered in VPP. How Points Translate to Discounts: To qualify for discounts, a VPP member must submit a PO worth 250 points or more. The points earned on this initial order will determine the first VPP discount level for which the customer is eligible. As a VPP member places subsequent orders, all newly earned points will be added to the accumulated total to determine the new eligible discount level. Accumulation Period and Roll-Off: VPP allows qualifying customers’ purchases to accumulate over a rolling two-year period. Starting with and including the quarter of the purchase date, earned points will roll off the accumulated total on the first day of the ninth quarter. Points are valid for up to eight quarters, after which time earned points will roll-off the accumulated total. Each set of earned points roll-off on their own time schedule.